supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tortuga
No confundir con los ''Koopa Troopas, ''enemigos parecidos del universo ''Mario, o Tortuga (The Legend of Zelda), ''parte del escenario ''Termina: Gran Bahía, del universo The Legend of Zelda. La '''Tortuga' (Shellcreeper en inglés; ''シェルクリーパー Sheru Kurīpā'' en japonés) o Trotaruga (en la versión NTSC de SSB4) es un enemigo proveniente del juego [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] que aparece en el escenario del mismo nombre en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Estos enemigos salen por las tuberías superiores del escenario y avanzan en línea recta hasta caer a la zona inferior del escenario y salir por las tuberías que allí se encuentran. En caso de chocar contra algo (un personaje, un objeto o incluso otra Tortuga) cambiará de dirección. Si la Tortuga atraviesa la línea límite del escenario, volverá por el otro lado de la pantalla. thumb|left|Una Tortuga y un [[Cangrejo en el escenario Mario Bros.]]Si una Tortuga recibe un golpe se volteará y se retraerá en su caparazón. Entonces la Tortuga quedará en el suelo y podrá ser recogida y lanzada como si fuese un objeto. Al ser un objeto, podrá ser reflectado o comido con los movimientos Tragar de Kirby y Rey Dedede, Dentellada de Wario o el Pokémon Munchlax. Cuando golpea a un personaje, lo lanza en una trayectoria muy horizontal. De permanecer volteada por mucho tiempo, la Tortuga se levantará y cambiará de color. Si inicialmente era verde, ahora cambiará a púrpura. Las Tortugas púrpura se mueven un poco más rápido y producen un poco más de daño que las Tortugas verdes. De la misma manera, la Tortuga puede volverse roja y ser aún más rápida y peligrosa. Daño Al momento de embestir a un personaje, las Tortugas hacen daño de acuerdo a su color. En caso de ser lanzadas, todas las Tortugas hacen el mismo daño, pero varía de acuerdo a la fuerza con que se lance el caparazón y la distancia a la que se encuentre el otro personaje. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Tortugas :Reptiles con los que Mario y Luigi tenían que lidiar día tras día en los viejos tiempos. Si las golpeabas desde abajo, quedaban patas arribas y podías expulsarlas del escenario. Si solo las volcabas, al cabo de un tiempo reemprenderían la marcha, pero esta vez a toda pastilla. La última tortuga de la fase cambiaba de color y corría que se las pelaba. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' Inglés :Shellcreeper :Shelled enemies Mario and Luigi faced back when they were plumbers. They had to be bumped from below to flip them over and then kicked off the stage. The last one on a stage turned from green to red and raced really fast. If one got flipped but not sent off, it would eventually right itself and move at high speeds. They were simply called "turtles" in Japan. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U América right|90px :Trotarugas :No son unas tortugas cualquiera, entre otras cosas porque son un poco agresivas. Pero como las buenas tortugas, son muy longevas y se les podía ver en el juego Mario Bros.; incluso preceden a los koopas, que parecen ser su evolución... Pero mejor no saltes alegremente sobre una de estas como harías como un koopa. :*Arcade: Mario Bros. (1983) :*GBA: Super Mario Advance (06/2001) Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios